


Hey there

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just average Saturday morning fluff; breakfast described from each characters' point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey there

I wake up because he's moving. I don't open my eyes (that would let him know that I am a light sleeper and we can't have that). He kisses me on the cheek (it's so hard not to smile when he does that) and he leaves as quietly as possible but I hear the stairs creak on his way down. I sit up and stretch quietly waking up. I wait for several minutes before the smell starts wafting in. I can't help it any longer I get up and make my way downstairs silently but he doesn't seem to have any food plated yet so I make sure to step on the creaky stair. I walk up to him and smile (he always says that my smile is radiant) and kiss him on the cheek and wait for it.   
"Hey there" he says in his most seductive voice (or is that just his normal voice?) and I feel a light blush rising in my cheeks.  
"Good morning" I respond and hug him to steal a spoonful of fried potatoes off of the plate behind him. He raises his eyebrow. I smile innocently.  
"Why don't you wait at the table?" He says hoping to end my thievery.   
"Okay" I smile and steal a strip of bacon to munch on while I wait. I sit down patiently chewing as I wait for breakfast which is without a doubt the best meal of the day (when he makes it).   
"Soup's on" he adds cheerily as he places a burrito two sizes too big for the tortilla in front of me and a larger one in front of him.  
"Do you want some tortilla with your fillings?" I ask eyebrow raised.   
"Absolutely not!" he responds indignantly.

\--

I wake up. He's still sleeping as always. I never would have guessed that I'm the morning person in this relationship but here I am. I move quietly so I don't wake him (even though he could sleep through a tornado). I kiss him gently on the cheek and I head down stairs. It's Saturday and that means one thing; breakfast burrito day. I'm starting to think that this is his favorite tradition. Not to brag but I make a mean burrito; the trick is to stuff as much inside the tortilla as possible (he doesn't believe me). So I get to work scrambling eggs, frying potatoes, and cooking the bacon to its perfect crispness. I'm making progress when I hear the stairs creak (only I have mastered the art of silently walking down them). I quickly throw a bunch of potatoes into a bowl with a spoon and place some bacon on a plate (what can I say? He likes to taste test). He sidles in and smiles (radiantly I might add) and kisses me with his tired, warm lips on my cheek.   
"Hey there" I say.  
"Good morning" he says and hugs me (ohh wow how did he possibly get those potatoes?)  
"why don't you wait at the table?" I ask waiting for the bacon to magically disappear.   
"Okay" he says and grabs some bacon (ohh that sly dog). I heap in the ingredients and wrap up the tortilla, I make both too big just to see him try to eat it, give up, and get a fork.  
"Soup's on" I announce and place his steaming pile of fillings in front of him and smile. I sit down and wait for it.   
"Do you want some tortilla with your fillings?" He raises his eyebrow.   
"Absolutely not" I smile.


End file.
